Jurnal Misteri Shikamaru
by Aruda L
Summary: Ketika kematian menjadi tragedi, cerita ini pun dimulai... Warning (AU, OOC, Shikamaru P.O.V As side character)


**Title: Jurnal Misteri Shikamaru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Mystery & Tragedy**

**Summary:**

Ketika kematian menjadi sebuah tragedi, maka cerita misteri ini pun dimulai...

(Warning: OOC, AU)

**If You Don't Like It, You Can Read It, But Never Mocking It!**

Shikamaru P.O.V

Ketika itu adalah awal semester pertama di SMA Konoha. Bunga sakura mulai bersemi di bulan itu, kelopak bunganya jatuh sehelai demi sehelai bagaikan salju di musim semi.

Seiring dengan pergantian semester, maka kelas para siswa pun turut berganti. Pagi itu, kerumunan siswa-siswi telah memenuhi papan pengumuman di halaman depan sekolah. Wajah-wajah girang terlihat pada mereka yang bertemu kembali di kelas yang sama tahun ini, dan wajah-wajah murung juga terlihat bagi yang terpisah dengan teman akrabnya.

Kelas 3-C, adalah kelasku yang saat ini menjadi sorot perhatian bagi para siswa-siswi di SMA Konoha. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak siswa berbakat terkumpul di kelas ini. Sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang konon katanya adalah siswa paling tampan di SMA ini. Haruno Sakura, gadis populer di kalangan para siswa karena berbagai prestasinya di bidang karate. Dan masih banyak lagi siswa-siswi populer di kelas ini.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Lonceng berbunyi tiga kali, waktunya pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tapi khusus hari ini, ini adalah jam wali kelas––dimana pada waktu ini, wali kelas akan masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Biasanya dimulai dengan perkenalan pada semester baru, kemudian memilih ketua kelas, dan terakhir memberikan sedikit nasihat dan arahan pada anak didiknya. Semua kelas mengalaminya, dan tidak terkecuali kelasku ini, kelas 3-C.

Perlahan pintu kelas mulai bergeser dan menunjukkan rambut putih yang tegak melawan gravitasi. Rambut itu adalah rambut khas dari salah seorang guru paling terkenal di sekolah ini Hatake Kakashi. Kurasa dialah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kami.

"Yo semuanya!" Salam khas dari Kakashi-sensei yang begitu hangat dan akrab.

"Pagi, Kakashi-sensei!" Jawab para siswa-siswi 3-C secara serempak.

Setelah memberikan salam, pandangan kami pun teralihkan dengan kemunculan sosok berwarna kuning dari balik pintu. Dia adalah seorang pria dengan rambut _spiky _berwarna kuning, kulitnya berwarna coklat tan, dan matanya berwarna _aquamarine_, sekilas dari ciri tubuhnya dia terlihat seperti orang asing, namun wajahnya cukup oriental untuk disebut orang lokal.

"Ya semuanya, perkenalkan...dia adalah siswa baru di sekolah kita, dan satu tahun ini akan belajar bersama kalian," ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Yosh! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo. Panggil saja Naruto, untuk satu tahun ini kumohon kerjasamanya," ucap pria bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk empat puluh lima derajat.

"Baiklah, Naruto kau duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di belakang sana," kata Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di sampingku. "Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah mengenalku selama dua tahun ini, jadi bagian perkenalan akan kita lewati...sekarang kita akan memilih ketua kelas, apa ada yang berminat?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku!" Suara teriakan yang girang dan semangat pun terdengar dari sampingku. Dan pemilik suara tersebut adalah siswa yang baru saja pindah ini––Naruto.

"Hoo, jadi Naruto akan menjadi calon pertama kita, apakah ada kandidat lain selain Naruto?" Lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei bertanya ke seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Sensei! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun saja yang jadi ketua kelasnya?" Usul Sakura.

"Setuju!" Teriak seorang gadis lagi yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura, namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Hora! Dia tidak mau kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang jadi ketuanya!" Desak pria di sampingku dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada kandidat lain untuk menjadi ketua kelas, maka Naruto akan mutlak dinyatakan sebagai ketua kelas," kata Kakashi-sensei, semuanya nampak tak bersuara seakan mengiyakan apa yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. "Kalau begitu, dengan ini Naruto resmi menjadi ketua kelas selama satu tahun ke depan."

"Yatta!" Sorak Naruto dengan gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Baiklah Naruto, sepulang sekolah ini tolong temui aku di kantor guru," pinta Kakashi-sensei sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa tidak ada saran-saran atau nasehat yang perlu kau sampaikan?" Tanyaku.

"Ah...untuk hari ini sepertinya tidak ada yang spesial, kalian belajar dengan baik yah! Sampai jumpa," Kakashi-sensei pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kelas 3-C.

Suasana kelas menjadi sepi sesaat, tapi kesepian itu pecah ketika Naruto berteriak.

"Nee semuanya, aku masih belum kenal nama kalian semua...jadi, bisakah kita berkenalan sejenak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar juga, kita semua belum kenalan. Namaku Sai...salam kenal, Naruto-kun," sapa pemuda bernama Sai tersebut.

"Aku Akimichi Chouji, panggil saja Chouji," sapa Chouji dengan ramah.

Semua pun terus bergantian memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ketua kelas baru kami ini, mulai dari absen a sampai wo1, tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, dan tak terkecuali aku. Dan ketika mereka sudah saling memperkenalkan nama, kali ini giliran mereka yang bertanya-tanya pada Naruto.

"Oh ya, sebelumnya kau sekolah di mana?" Tanya Kiba––pemuda dengan mata yang paling tajam di kelas ini yang juga duduk di kursi di depan Naruto.

"Sebelumnya aku sekolah di SMA Suna."

"Wuuiih, bukankah SMA Suna itu jauh dari sini? Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?" Tanya Kiba kembali dengan cepat.

"Sebenarnya ayahku yang menyuruhku pindah ke sini...dia bilang aku harus menemui seseorang di sini," jawab Naruto.

"Siapa orang itu? Aku mengenal semua orang di sekolah ini, jadi mungkin aku bisa membantu," kata Rock Lee––pemuda dengan potongan rambut paling aneh dan juga alis yang tebal.

"Aku tidak tau namanya dan juga wajahnya, tapi ayahku bilang dia itu...semacam...tunanganku mungkin..." Kata Naruto perlahan memelankan volume suaranya karena malu.

"HE!" Kami secara serentak tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Ka–kalau kau tidak tau namanya atau wajahnya, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalinya?" Tanya Ten Ten––satu-satunya siswi yang ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku juga kurang tau, tapi ayahku bilang aku akan segera menemukannya," jawab Naruto dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Ah–––seperti novel romantis saja..." Tanggap Ten Ten dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Sekali lagi lonceng berbunyi tiga kali, menandakan pergantian mata pelajaran. Dan kemudian, lonceng demi lonceng berbunyi hingga tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 p.m. Waktunya untuk pulang.

Esok hari pun tiba. Matahari bersinar terang dari ufuk timur menghapus warna gelapnya malam. Masih terlalu pagi untukku berangkat sekolah, dan kuputuskan untuk tidur sejenak kembali dan kuputuskan untuk berangkat pukul 8.30 a.m.

Pada hari itu ada hal yang tidak biasa, yaitu inspeksi kedisiplinan dari Naruto di depan kelas. Aku tidak menyangka dia serajin ini, bahkan aku pun kena tegurnya karena datang agak berlambat-lambat. Orang yang datang setelahku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dia datang dengan pakaian kurang rapi, dan kupikir dia akan kena tegur Naruto. Dan benar saja, Naruto segera menegurnya. Namun Sasuke segera membalas.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, dobe!"

"Aku menolak! Sekarang aku adalah ketua kelas di sini, semua urusan di kelas ini adalah urusanku! Jadi jika kau berpakaian tidak rapi maka itu adalah urusanku juga!" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"Dengar yah!" Kata Sasuke kemudian menarik kerah baju Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menerima perintah dari siapapun," tambahnya.

"Bahkan jika itu Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, seakan mempertimbangkan ancaman Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tch, baiklah terserahmu..." Sasuke pun melepas kerah baju Naruto dan kemudian merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya.

Tindak pendisiplinan Naruto tidak hanya sampai sana, ketika kegiatan belajar-mengajar dimulai pun Naruto berusaha menjaga yang lainnya untuk disiplin dan memperhatikan pelajaran. Bagi siswa-siswi yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru dan melakukan kegiatan lain yang dianggap kurang penting seperti ngemil, ngerumpi, main hp, tidur atau bahkan bersikap acuh pada guru di depan, maka Naruto akan melemparkan sesuatu pada mereka untuk mendapat perhatian, kemudian memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam sambil menunjuk ke arah guru yang di depan. Apabila ada siswa atau siswi yang mengacuhkan himbauannya tersebut, maka Naruto akan menunjukkan sebuah buku catatan seakan berkata pada mereka, 'Jika kau tidak memperhatikan guru di depan, aku akan mencatatmu dan melaporkan ke Kakashi-sensei.'

Dalam sehari penuh ini, Naruto terus melakukan berbagai tindak pendisiplinan kepada teman-temannya––bagi yang membuang sampah sembarangan, bagi yang bercanda secara berlebihan kepada teman lainnya, dan bagi yang pergi ke kantin di saat belum waktunya istirahat––semuanya kena teguran tanpa kecuali.

Dan saat pelajaran di hari itu berakhir pun, Naruto masih berupaya mendisiplinkan teman-temannya.

"Hey kau rambut pantat ayam! Sebaiknya kau tidak pulang dulu!" Cegat Naruto dari depan kelas ketika melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan keluar pintu.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku pulang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Hari ini adalah giliranmu untuk piket kebersihan kelas, jadi lakukan tugasmu sebelum kau pulang!" Perintah Naruto.

"Tch, yang lainnya masih ada kan? Aku pulang," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan dengan tenang untuk pulang.

"Hoi! Teme..." Ketika Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar Sasuke yang kabur dari tugas piketnya, Kiba menangkap tangannya.

"Hentikan saja, Naruto," kata Kiba.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu kalau disuruh untuk piket," kata Chouji yang ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Se–sebagai gantinya, biar aku saja yang menggantikan Sasuke-kun," suara itu datang dari belakang Naruto, seorang gadis berambut panjang bernama Hinata.

"Ah...terima kasih, Hinata. Sepertinya kami tertolong," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Hora, Shikamaru! Jangan nganggur saja! Cepat lakukan tugasmu," bentak Naruto padaku.

"Mendokusei naa, kalian mengganggu istirahatku," ucapku dengan malas.

Satu hari pun berlalu lagi, nampaknya tindakan pendisiplinan Naruto kian hari kian meningkat. Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto masuk di kelas 3-C, dan kali ini tindak tidak disiplin dari teman-teman sekelas berkurang drastis. Hal ini tentu membuat Naruto sebagai ketua kelas senang, karena akhirnya teman-temannya sudah bisa berlaku selayaknya siswa SMA yang baik.

Namun, ketika suatu kebaikan muncul, maka kejahatan akan selalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari sudut pandang Naruto dan guru-guru, kondisi ini memang baik. Namun, dari sudut pandang beberapa siswa yang terpaksa melakukan ini, kondisi ini bagai neraka baginya.

Adalah Sasuke, siswa yang paling merasa risih dengan kondisi ini. Dan suatu hari dia mencoba untuk menantang Naruto. Dia datang dengan pakaian yang berantakan dan sengaja datang agak terlambat, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu agar Naruto menegurnya.

"Hey pantat ayam, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk merapikan pakaianmu bukan?" Tegur Naruto.

"Huh, rapikan saja sendiri kalau kau bisa," ucap Sasuke dengan sinis. Naruto pun dengan cepat mencegat Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Kubilang cepat rapikan, atau aku akan melaporkan ke Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Kau selalu mengocehkan namanya, aku tidak peduli dengan Kakashi-sensei, lalu kau mau apa?" Tantang Sasuke balik.

"Walau kau tidak peduli, aku akan tetap menghalangimu," kata Naruto tidak mau mengalah dan tidak bergeser sesenti pun dari depan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju telah mendarat di wajah Naruto. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang itu––Sasuke. Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur akibat tinju itu.

"Dengan kekuatan selemah itu, kau ingin menghentikanku? Jangan bercanda," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang rendah ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak selemah itu," Naruto pun bangkit sambil memegangi pipinya yang kena tinju. "Akan kuanggap pukulan tadi tidak disengaja, tapi jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini maka aku akan menganggapnya sebagai perkelahian," kata Naruto dengan wajah yang tegar. "Kali ini akan kubiarkan tindak ketidakdisiplinanmu itu, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkannya lagi," Naruto pun berjalan ke luar sepertinya ingin ke UKS.

Sasuke hanya dapat berdiri di sana seakan telah kalah oleh keteguhan hati Naruto. Dan tak tau apa yang merasukinya saat itu, dia pun berkata.

"Hey semuanya, dengarkan aku," ucapnya dari depan kelas. "Apa kalian terima begitu saja perlakuan Naruto selama seminggu ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau dikatakan suka sebenarnya tidak juga sih, tapi dia ketua kelas, jadi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Itulah yang salah dengan kalian, seharusnya kalian tidak pasrah begitu saja karena hak kalian telah direbut."

"Benar kata Sasuke-kun, bagaimana mungkin aku ditegur hanya karena ngerumpi dengan Ino," kata Sakura mengiyakan pendapat Sasuke.

"Kurasa sedikit pelajaran saja tidak akan jadi masalah, itu untuk mengingatkannya bahwa kita pun memiliki hak di sini," kata Ino.

Seruan-seruan kesetujuan pun mulai terdengar dari siswa-siswi yang lainnya. Ajakan jahat Sasuke berhasil mempengaruhi mereka.

"Sebaiknya hentikan, bagaimana kalau ketahuan guru?" Kataku memperingatkan.

"I–itu benar, lagipula itu tindakan yang jahat kan?" Tambah Hinata.

Semuanya pun mulai gelisah dan ragu dengan pilihan mereka. Di tengah keraguan itulah Sasuke bersuara. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya...selama semua yang ada di sini menutup mulutnya," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang licik. Semuanya pun kembali terbujuk dan menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

Setelahnya, aku tak tau bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi siang itu Naruto terjatuh dari tangga dan pingsan akibatnya, kepalanya pun mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Para polisi yang datang untuk menyelidiki ini hanya dapat berpendapat bahwa ini murni kecelakaan. Di sisi lain, dokter memvonis Naruto memasuki fase koma.

Tidak ada satu siswa pun yang mengungkit masalah kecelakaan Naruto tersebut. Semuanya ketakutan jika kasus ini ketahuan maka mereka akan ikut terlibat dalam kasus itu sebagai tersangka. Karena itulah mereka bungkam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun berkaitan dengan kejadian ini.

Bulan demi bulan telah berlalu, dan tidak terasa dua musim telah dilalui kelas 3-C tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Dan pada bulan itu––bulan Januari, pada awal musim dingin––dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak terselamatkan lagi, nafasnya telah berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya.

Semua nampak shock dan merasa bersalah ketika mendengar kabar itu. Ini adalah salah kami karena tidak memberitahukan kebenarannya, begitulah yang dipikirkan mereka. Dan di tengah shock-nya akan kematian Naruto, kasus baru menghampiri.

Sasuke Uchiha, ditemukan terbaring kaku di lapangan dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Polisi menduga ini adalah aksi bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah. Semua siswa sekali lagi dibuat shock dengan kejadian itu, dan akhirnya sekolah diliburkan hari itu.

Keesokan harinya, kabar tentang Hinata yang kecelakaan beredar di siswa-siswi kelas 3-C. Katanya dia luka berat dan perlu dirawat di rumah sakit. Semuanya segera mengait-ngaitkan kecelakaannya Hinata tersebut dengan kematian Sasuke, mereka menduga ini semacam kutukan dari Naruto yang mereka celakai. Akibat rumor tersebut beredar, semuanya pun menjadi gelisah dan ketakutan jika ada target berikutnya di antara mereka.

Dan benar saja, pada keesokan harinya, Sakura ditemukan tewas tergantung di depan pintu kelas dengan syalnya terkait di ventilasi. Polisi memprediksi bahwa ini hanya kasus bunuh diri lainnya, karena tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda kekerasan lain atau bekas sidik jari siapapun pada tubuh korban.

Kutukan terus berlanjut, esoknya Ino ditemukan tewas dengan pisau tertancap di dadanya di dalam wc yang terkunci dari dalam. Dugaan para polisi pada mulanya adalah pembunuhan, tetapi karena mereka kekurangan bukti––karena kondisi wc saat itu terkunci dari dalam dan pada gagang pisau hanya ada sidik jari Ino––maka mereka memutuskan status kasus ini adalah bunuh diri lagi.

Empat kejadian berturut-turut dan semuanya menganggap ini adalah kutukan Naruto. Sekali lagi pada hari itu sekolah diliburkan, memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir tentang kasus-kasus ini. Bagaimana jika kasus ini adalah kasus yang disengaja dan bukan sebuah kutukan. Pada kasus Sasuke, bisa saja dia dibunuh dengan membenturkan sesuatu yang keras ke kepalanya, dan kemudian dijatuhkan dari lantai atas. Bahkan kasus Hinata pun bisa saja sengaja dilakukan seseorang. Kasus Sakura pun bisa jadi akibat orang lain, bisa saja dia dicekik dengan syalnya sendiri terlebih dulu dan kemudian digantungkan di depan pintu. Ino pun juga begitu, dia dibius dan dibawa ke wc, kemudian dibunuh di sana, setelah pelakunya mengunci pintu dari dalam dia hanya perlu merangkak ke wc di sampingnya dan keluar. Semua pembunuhan ini hanya menggunakan trik sederhana, siapapun bahkan bisa melakukannya.

Setelah sekian lama sekolah diliburkan, akhirnya sekolah kembali beroperasi. Kuharap tidak ada kasus lain lagi yang menyebabkan kematian, karena lima kejadian sebelumnya saja telah membuat kelas ini bagaikan kuburan––suram, sepi, dan dipenuhi ketakutan. Bahkan ketika Kakashi-sensei mengabsen siswa, tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hanya Chouji dan Hinata yang absen hari ini...walau empat teman kalian telah meninggal, kuharap itu tidak membuat kalian goyah. Tetap tegar..."

Kakashi-sensei pun berjalan keluar setelah menyemangati kami. Selepas kepergiannya, aku pun ikut keluar bertujuan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk diminum. Kiba ikut menemaniku karena katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa kematian mereka bertiga terlalu kebetulan untuk dikatakan bunuh diri?" Tanya Kiba sambil berjalan.

"Ya, kurasa semua ini telah direncanakan oleh seseorang, tapi aku masih belum bisa membayangkan siapa pelakunya."

"Apa mungkin Naruto masih hidup dan kemudian menyerang kita satu per satu?" Tanya Kiba kembali.

Memang benar, kemungkinan seperti itu masih ada. Di saat aku memikirkan itu lah suara dentuman keras terdengar dan bangunan tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Bergegas aku dan Kiba berlari ke asal suara. Dan di sana kami dapati ruang kelas kami yang hancur dan terbakar akibat bom. Semua yang di dalamnya telah tewas dan hangus terbakar. Yang selamat dari kelas 3-C hanya tinggal kami berdua––eh bukan, bertiga dengan Chouji.

Kini aku sadar, jika pelakunya mengincar seluruh siswa 3-C, maka Chouji yang kini sedang sendirian dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Chouji tanpa memperdulikan kondisi kelas saat ini. Tanpa kuperintah dan banyak tanya, Kiba mengikutiku dengan sendirinya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Chouji. Meskipun telah kuketok berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Karena itulah kuputuskan untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam. Kucari Chouji ke segala penjuru rumah, dan sesuai dugaanku, dia telah tewas di kamarnya.

Hanya aku dan Kiba yang tersisa, kami pun berusaha melarikan diri dari rumah ini, atau bahkan dari kota ini. Ketika kusadari, rumah ini telah terkunci dari segala sisi.

Pelakunya masih ada di rumah ini. Kami pun berusaha mencari jalan keluar lain, tapi nihil. Saat itulah dari balik bayangan muncul sosok berjubah hitam yang telah menancapkan pisau ke pinggang Kiba. Darahnya mengucur banyak ketika dia tersungkur di lantai. Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati, yang terpenting sekarang adalah lari darinya.

Di saat-saat menegangkan seperti ini, entah mengapa otakku terangsang untuk berpikir keras. Aku tinggal seorang dan tanpa senjata, juga tanpa keahlian berkelahi. Sedangkan musuhku juga seorang diri, hanya saja dia membawa senjata dan nampaknya handal dalam berkelahi.

Ketika kupikir sudah tidak mungkin untuk melarikan diri dari pelaku ini, aku memutuskan untuk membujuknya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membunuhku, Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yakin.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanyanya dengan agak bingung dan menunjukkan wajahnya di balik jubah itu.

"Aku baru saja menyadarinya, bahwa kau satu-satunya korban yang tidak mati dari rentetan kejadian ini. Jika analisisku benar, maka kau memalsukan kecelakaanmu. Karena itulah ketika Kakashi-sensei mengabsen, dia berkata hanya Chouji dan kau yang absen hari ini. Dengan kata lain dia tidak tau bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan. Sangat aneh jika wali kelas tidak mengetahui anak didiknya telah kecelakaan. Karena itulah aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kabar kecelakaanmu palsu."

"Analisis yang bagus, kupuji kau. Lalu kenapa aku harus tidak membunuhmu?"

"Karena aku sekutu Naruto...kau ingat kan? Saat itu akulah yang mencoba mencegat mereka," kataku mencoba meyakinkannya. Dia hanya terdiam sejenak tak berkata-kata. "Bukankah alasanmu melakukan semua ini adalah untuk membalaskan dendam tunanganmu––Naruto, bukan?"

"Ke–kenapa kau bisa tau?" Tanyanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sangat gampang mengetahuinya jika kau duduk di paling belakang. Naruto bilang dia akan segera mengetahui siapa tunangannya, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Karena kelasnya telah diatur, dia sengaja dimasukkan ke kelas 3-C ini, dengan kata lain tunangannya ada di kelas 3-C. Dan, menurut analisaku, maka tunangan Naruto tersebut pasti telah mengenal Naruto. Karena itulah ayahnya berkata dia akan segera tau. Karena ayahnya yakin, kau akan segera menemuinya. Dan itu terbukti ketika kau menggantikan Sasuke piket."

"Hmm, begitu rupanya. Kau memang pintar, aku sangat memujimu...tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku membunuh kalian. Kalau saja kalian menceritakan yang sebenarnya, maka Naruto tidak perlu menderita selama ini..." Dia terdiam sejenak, dia pun menurunkan pisau yang ditangannya. "Hhh, sudahlah...sebaiknya segera kubunuh saja kau, jika tidak aku akan terbujuk rayuanmu," dia nampak serius ketika mengatakan akan membunuhku.

"Apa kau yakin?" Dia pun terhenti kembali. "Aku yakin jika Naruto saat ini masih hidup, dia akan memaafkan semuanya. Lalu kenapa kau harus membunuh semuanya? Padahal aku yakin jika kau melakukannya Naruto akan membencimu," ucapku bermain-main dengan psikisnya.

"Begitu rupanya," dia pun menurunkan pisaunya, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatiku. Dengan reflek tentu aku ikut mundur. "Jangan pergi, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan pisau ini," tambahnya.

Dia pun menghampiriku dan mengangkat pisau itu untuk diserahkan padaku. Ketika aku ingin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba saja pisau itu sudah menancap di jantungku.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Naruto tidak mati karena komanya, tapi aku lah yang membunuh Naruto-kun dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia terlihat tersiksa bahkan dalam tidurnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menghentikan penderitaannya, kemudian membunuh semua yang terlibat dalam kecelakaannya, dan terakhir aku akan bunuh diri...hahahahahaha!"

Dia tertawa dengan penuh kepuasan karena mengetahui harapannya telah tercapai 95% sisanya hanya tinggal membunuh dirinya. Tubuhku terasa panas, dan bukan dingin. Karena suatu hal udara di rumah ini menjadi sangat panas. Ketika itu kusadari bahwa rumah ini telah terbakar.

Jadi begitu caranya bunuh, diri...membiarkan dirinya dilalap oleh api ini, menghilangkan semua bukti tentang pembunuhannya. Ahh...pandanganku mulai membuyar, memecahkan misteri ini dan kemudian mati, benar-benar sesuatu yang menyebalkan...

**Owari**

1 Urutan huruf pada huruf jepang adalah mulai dari a, i, u, e, o dan kemudian ka, ki, ku, ke, ko dan seterusnya hinga wo


End file.
